


El novio

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cree que todo es una prueba, una prueba retorcida que pone a prueba su fortaleza. Pero, claro, nadie pensó en lo que podía significar para Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El novio

**Author's Note:**

> **Kiara** (en fanfiction) me comentó que se preguntaba como se sentiría el (no tan pobre) Harry durante el transcurso de la [La prueba](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485305) y, como no me pude quitar sus palabras de la cabeza, aquí está. Todo en 155 palabras, como es costumbre en esta serie :)

Casarte.

Supones que está bien, es lo que siempre quisiste. O más bien crees que es lo que siempre quisiste. Ni siquiera has parpadeado mientras tomabas _esas_ decisiones correctas, cuando el periodista del Profeta os sacaba aquellas fotos posadas o cuando los Weasley pasaban en fila felicitándoos.

Vas a tener un hijo y quieres cuidarlo, verlo despertarse cada mañana y acostarse. Quieres evitarle todo el sufrimiento que sea posible. Incluso quieres pertenecer a esa extraña y alocada familia de pelirrojos que te acogió hace tantos años de una vez por todas, aunque eso signifique casarte con alguien al que, si bien aprecias, no quieres. No de esa forma.

Pero algo está mal. Lleva estando mal desde que elegisteis la fecha, los vestidos, seleccionasteis a los invitados… No, no está para nada bien. ¿Dónde está? ¿Tan poco le importas como para desaparecer sin más? ¿Todo el tiempo…? ¿Todo el tiempo no significó nada?

¿Dónde estás, Draco?

 


End file.
